Bringing Secrets To New York
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: On the last day of school Trish shows Ally a book in the school library that is filled with every students secrets including one particularly person. This guy writes a lot about Ally. After Graduation Ally takes the book to New York with her and Austin and Ally both share an apartment together.
1. The Book Of Secrets

**Bringing Your Secrets to New York 1  
><strong>

**Let's just see how this works...**

**I don't own a single thing that is recognized!**

* * *

><p>I tap my pen on my desk, front row, third seat. Trying to focus on my history test. Answered almost all the questions. I just have one more left. And done. I hand in my paper to the teacher. "Done already?" asks.<p>

"Yep, that was the easiest test so far."

"It's the end of the school year." Mr. More laughs.

"I know right? You've got to make the exams more harder. This was so easy."

"I'll keep that in mind." I walk out the door and check the time on my phone. Quarter after two. Since we can leave the school after we are finished the exams I decide to go to my locker and grab my books and coat and leave. I open the locker and admire the posters in my locker and then close it. I turn around and then I trip over something but I am caught. I look at who it is. I'd notice that same perfect mess of blonde hair from a mile away.

"Austin." I say.

"Careful, Als." He smiles letting go of me.

"Thanks."

"Of course. Done your exam?"

"Yeah. You're finished yours already?"

"Yeah. I actually took your advice and studied."

"You didn't. I forced you too because you were over at my house. I was studying and you wouldn't leave so we studied together." I explain.

"Same difference. I still studied."

I roll my eyes, "Anyways since we are both not doing anything how about we go out for something to eat?"

"Sure." We leave the school and Austin drives us to Mini's. When I get in the car I talk in the new car smell.

"I love your new car." I mention.

"I know right? My parents are so awesome. I'm so happy I have my License now. I can go everywhere that I want."

"But you have to be home by curfew."

"Yes, I know Ally. We all know that you enforce all laws."

"Hey. I'm just saying."

"You should be a police officer after school. The job fits perfect for you."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Anyways you already know what I'm doing."

"Yeah. By the way, congratulations."

"Thanks. Being accepted to Music University of New York is the best opportunity ever. I just wish you could come."

"It's okay. And besides, I applied there too."

"Wait, what? You applied to MUNY as well?"

"Yeah. I'd miss you too much. I could work on my guitar skills there. Learn some new techniques that I never knew before."

"Austin. That's so nice of you. That makes me feel much better."

"Yeah, and if that doesn't work out I have applied for other places there. Dance schools and stuff."

"Well that kind of lowered my expectations a bit."

"Sorry. But I have backups so yeah. And I wanted to know if we could live together. Save money. Life in an apartment together."

"Austin, of course. That would be so much fun."

"Awesome."

"Wait. My letter just came in yesterday. That means your should have came in yesterday or today? Did you letter arrive this morning?"

"No. But I'm sure it will when I get home."

"Okay, good. Don't want you not to go to MUNY now that I know. It looks like you would enjoy it." I smile.

"Thanks, Ally. We are here now." Austin parks the car in the mall parking lot. We open the doors of his car and close them and walk into the mall doors. We find the Mini's and order our food once we get it we find a place to sit. I notice my other best friend walk up to Austin and I.

"Hey Ally." She says.

"Hey shorty." I reply with.

"What did I say about you calling me shorty?"

"It's true. You are short." Austin adds.

"That's not fair Austin. Your a guy. Your...supposed to be tall. No, you are just tall. Whatever."

"So Trish. What's up?"

"We were supposed to go to my house after we were done our exams but somebody decided to not wait for me."

"Sorry Trish. Austin and I just saw each other and devices to go out for something to eat."

"Okay. Well then can I join you guys?"

"Sure." Trish pulls up a chair. I here a beeping noise and notice Austin looking down. "What's up?"

"Um. Dez needs me. He has to talk to me about something. I got to go." Austin gets up and Trish and I both say goodbye.

"So what's up Trish. How do you think the exam went?"

"I probably failed like usually."

"Trish, you know if you fail you won't get that grade and you can graduate. You'll have to restart senior year over again."

"I know but then I'll just redo the test."

"I hope you do well."

"Same. So, what's with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look all anxious, a good anxious. Also excited about something. What is it?"

I put a smile on my face, "You'll never believe what Austin just asked me."

"What did he ask you?" Trish smiles and puts her elbows on the table in anxiousness.

"He asked me if I could move in with him when we go to New York."

"Ally that's amazing. You'll boy have so much fun together."

"Yeah we will."

"Besides the fact that you have Bibliomania you guys will have an awesome apartment." Trish gives me a thumbs up.

"I do not have Bibliomania."

"Your books says to differ."

"I do not hoard books."

"Ally. You're obsessed."

"Fine then. I'll leave my books behind and get only a few when I get to New York."

"Sure. Ally. Sure. On a related note have you heard of what's going on with The Book Of Secrets."

"That what?"

"You seriously haven't heard of this book? It's filled with confessions of everybody in the entire school."

"I've been going to Marino High for four year and still how come I've never heard of this book?"

"Maybe because your too into school and music you keep yourself from getting involved with the school drama."

"We need to see this book."

"The library probably isn't even open tomorrow. It's the last day of school."

"Well, then. Um, if it isn't open then we will find a way in."

"Ally we could get in trouble." I give Trish a questioning look. "I love it." Trish smiles.

I laugh, "Besides. What's the worst thing that could happen. We are graduating anyways."

"Exactly."

After Trish and I talk for a bit longer I decide to head home. I have supper with my dad Lester and my sister Vanessa.

"So Ally. Are you nervous for tomorrow?" My dad asks me while we eat supper.

"No. Not really. Just a little sad that I'm not going to be going to school after this." I answer.

"I am so proud of you Ally." My dad says.

"Thanks dad."

"Hey I'm making it to Senior year." Vanessa adds.

"Yes and I'm very proud of you too."

I finish eating and decide to take a shower. I put in my pajamas. And text Austin.

Ally: Did everything with Dez go okay?

Austin: No

Ally: Why? What happened?

Austin: Dez isn't coming to New York with us

Ally: Yeah. Neither is Trish

Austin: I just wish they could come with us

Ally: I know. But we all can't stay together forever. We have to make a life of ourselves.

Austin: yeah but we are going to New York together

Ally: I know. Did you get your letter yet?

Austin: no. I'm sure it will come in tomorrow morning.

Ally: good luck.

Austin: thanks. Good night

Ally: night.

I plug my phone in and fall asleep in my bed.

I wake up the next morning and put on my clothes and make up. I eat breakfast and grab my phone and head to school. Once I get here I go straight to my locker. There I see Austin, Dez, and Trish. "Hey guys." I smile.

"Hey." Austin, Dez, and Trish all say in unison.

"I wanted to wait until everyone was here to say this." Austin states.

"What is it, Austin?" I had worry in my voice.

"You know when I sent in my application to MUNY with Ally?" Everyone nods there heads. "Well I got my letter today." Here it comes. "I got in!" Austin exclaims. I go in for a friendly hug with Austin.

"That's amazing."

"Good job Austin." Trish smiles.

"Congrats buddy." Dez pats Austin on the back.

"And one more thing I have to add." Austin says. I know what he's going to say now.

"Ally and I are moving to New York together."

"What?" Dez says.

"I know. I'm so happy for you two." Trish says.

"Wait, you know?" Dez turns towards Trish.

"Yeah. I couldn't help but wait and tell her. But yeah. We are moving together to New York. We are both going to MUNY."

The bell rings and we all go to our separate classes till lunch. Trish and I meet at the lockers. "So I'm going to go and look at the Book of Secrets."

"Lets go." Trish smiles. We go to the library. The doors closed.

"It's locked."

Trish turns the knob and it opens. "I beg to differ." We open it and walk in. No one is there.

"Where is the book?" I whisper.

"Follow me." I do. We go to the back of the library and Trish pushes a few books to the side. She pulls out a large book and sets it on a table.

"Is that it?"

"Yep." We sit down and open the book. "How about we go to the most recent entry. This is the one i wanted to show you. It's about Dez."

"Oh, okay." Trish flips through the pages till she gets to the end. Trish reads it and her mouth drops. "What?"

"This is a new entry."

"What does it say?"

"Read for yourself."

It's reads,

Dear Secrets Book of Secrets,

I go to Marino High mostly like every other person who has written in this book and I have a confession to make. Normally that's what people would do so obviously that is what I'm going to do. This is this girl in this school that I've known forever. Her name is Ally Dawson. Well it feels forever anyways. We have a great friendship but that's the thing. I like her but I know she doesn't feel the same as me. I don't even know why I'm putting this in here but maybe it's a way of helping my feelings I guess I don't know. I don't want to ruin our friendship so I'll just have to ignore my feelings I guess. I've written in here many times before and I won't be able to after a week because I'm graduating. - Student of Marino High.

I look up from reading. "Trish. Someone likes me and they are in our class."

"How are we going to figure that person out? We have hundreds of people in our class."

"I know." I hear the library door open and Trish and I both jump.

"Put the book away. We have to get out of here. By these lights being turned off I don't think we are supposed to be in here."

"Agreed." Trish goes ahead and I panic. I don't remember where Trish grabbed the book from so I quickly put it in my purse. I run up to Trish to the lockers.

"What took you so long?"

"I-I-um...I had to put the book back." We go to class and finish the day off. School is done...forever. Now I just have to get through Graduation without crying.


	2. Off To New York

**Bringing Secrets to New York Chapter 2**

**Thank you so much for all the review! I didn't think it would get that many for the first chapter! Thank you for all the follows and favourites as well! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"...Austin Moon!" Principle. Bark annoucnes. Everyone claps as Austin steps ahead and grabs his certificate. "And finally Ally Dawson!" Everyone claps for her and Ally steps ahead and grabs her certificate. She smiles and waves at everybody and stands next to Austin.<p>

"I can't believe this is happening." Ally whispers to Austin.

"Believe it 'cause its happening, Ally."

The principle continues, "I'd like everybody to turn there tassels over." Everyone takes there tassels and puts there hands to there sides. "I here by declare the Class of 2014 officially graduated!" Everyone including Trish and Dez threw there caps in the air and catches it. Austin and Ally turn to each other and hug and Austin gives Ally a kiss on the cheek. They both go looking for where Trish and Dez are. They find them both on the bottom of the stage talking to some people.

"Hey guys." Ally smiles greeting Dez and Trish. Trish and Ally hug while Dez and Austin do there 'what up' handshake and then hug. "Can you believe that we are officially out of high school?"

Everyone hears sniffles coming from Austin. "Are you crying Austin?" Trish asks.

"No...yes. I mean i was excited to graduate but now that its officially finished i know I'm going to miss this because it was the easiest part of life and now we go further and start our own lives." Austin answers.

"Awe, Austin." Everyone goes for a group hug. "I love you guys."

"i love you."

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later- Sonic Boom<strong>

Austin enters Sonic Boom and goes upstairs into the practice room. He sighs as he walks over to the piano and starts playing Can't Do It Without You. Austin hears a soft knock come from behind him so he stops playing and turns around to see Ally giving Austin a small smile. "You ready to go?" Ally asks.

"Yeah. I said goodbye to everyone earlier this morning and my bags are downstairs." Austin says.

"So did I. The taxi will be here in a few minutes we better go wait for it." Austin stands up. "But not after one last song."

Ally joins Austin at the piano bench and Ally starts playing a few keys and Austin knew right away what she wanted to play. Timeless. After they finished singing they heard the taxi honk there horn from outside the back of the store door. They go downstairs and see Dez and Trish.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ally asks.

"We wanted a last goodbye before you guys left." Trish smiles.

"We wanted to be the last people you see." Dez says.

"You guys make it sound like we are dying." Austin laughs.

"Well come back to visit in a few months." Ally adds.

"I know but still." Everyone hugs and then they hear the taxi driver honk his horn again.

"We better get going. We have a flight to catch." Dez and Trish nod. They wave goodbye as the two grabs there bags and walk out the door. Austin and Ally put there luggages in the trunk and get in the back of the car.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asks.

"Miami Airport." Austin answers. They drive off and Austin looks at Ally, "It won't be our last song." Ally smiles. They arrive at the airport and they grab there luggages out of the back of the taxi. They pay him and walk inside. After going through security they get on the plane.

"We will be taking off in ten minutes. Please put your seat belts on as we prepare for take off." They hear the pilot say over the intercom. They do as told.

Ally looks over at Austin, "Are we really doing this?"

"Yes, yes we are." Austin smiles which makes Ally smile. The plane takes off and Austin and Ally take a rest as the plane gets in the air. Ally opens her eyes as a lady come around the rows.

"Excuse me would you like anything?" She asks with a forced smile.

"No thanks."

"Would maybe your boyfriend like anything?"

Ally smiles, "No, he's sleeping and hes not my boyfriend. He's my best friend."

"Oh, sorry. My bad. And FYI you guys would make a cute couple." She smiles and walk away. Ally leans back in her chair and falls back asleep. She hears a ding which wakes but Ally and Austin up.

"We will be descending in two minutes. Please put your seat belts on and prepare for descending." After they land they get off the plane and go through airport security again and grab there bags and wait for there ride at a bench.

"Who exactly is picking us up from the airport?" Ally asks Austin.

"I have a friend who lives here. She's going to pick us up. We are going to be living there until we can get an apartment."

Ally nods her head, "And what is her name?"

"Kaye, Kaye Faerie."

"Interesting name."

"It is. When we met when we were younger I used to call her Fairy Dust. We met when were were ten. Yet, she was twelve at the time."

"So she is twenty?"

"Yep." Austin looks up and looks around and stops ahead.

"What is it?"

"I think I see her."

"You do? Where?" I look around for her even if I don't know what she looks like.

"Follow me." He grabs my hand and I follow him dragging my luggage with my other hand. "Kaye?" I see a girl with red hair turn around. She has green eyes and barely visible freckles on her face. She is so beautiful. I think Austin mentioning something to me about her being a model or something.

"Austin?" Austin hugs her. "I've missed you so much! And you must be Ally." She shakes hands with me.

"The one and only."

"I've heard so much about you. I can't wait to get to know you more in person."

"Same with you." Ally smiles.

"We better get out of here before we get trampled." Austin and Ally follow Kaye outside where a taxi is waiting. They put there luggages in the back and the three go in to back of the taxi.

"Where are you going?" The taxi driver asks.

"North side, Walnut Avenue Apartments." The taxi take off. "Once you guys get settled in I'm going to take you both out for dinner tonight."

"You don't have to." Austin says.

"I insist. It's your welcome to New York Dinner. It's the least I can do to make you comfortable before you both go to MUNY in the fall."

"Thanks Kaye." Ally smiles.

"No problem" Once they get there they unload there luggage's into the apartment. Its fairly large. About three rooms which is the perfect amount needed. "Just pick a room you prefer."

"Any rooms fine." Ally says.

"Yeah." Austin adds.

"There is a room that has the perfect view of the city." Kaye adds.

"I call it." Ally instantly speaks up. Austin shrugs his shoulders.

"Last door to the right." Kaye directs. Ally heads to the room with her luggage. "Austin, your room is right across."

"Okay." Austin picks up his luggage and heads to his room.

About an half an hour later of unpacking Austin and Ally change into something more appropriate if they were going out to eat with someone in public. They go in living room and see Kaye on the couch watching the news. "Whats up?"

Kaye looks up, "Wow, you guys looks awesome. I kind of feel jealous."

"Nonsese. You look fine." Ally smiles.

"Thanks Ally. Are you two ready to go?"

"Yep. Lets go." They leave the apartment and enter the cab that had just arrived.

"Balthazar Restaurant, Sprint Street.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats actually a real place I looked up. I hope enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading! And sorry for taking so long to update.<strong>


	3. Dinner With Kaye

**Bringing Secrets To New York 3**

**Omg thank you everyone for reviewing! That means a lot! Please enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to review! Enjoy! P.S. Sorry it's taken me a while to update. Been busy. Again...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They drive across the city to get to there destination. Austin didn't realize how much traffic there actually is in New York. It TV shows it shows a lot but now it's just crazy. After stopping at lights and hitting the gas a couple times they eventually get to the restaurant. Everyone gets out of the vehicle and enter the building together. "I had made reservations because it's I do." Kaye smiles.<p>

Austin leans over to Ally and whispers in her ear, "It's true. She's the fancy type." Kaye hears Austin and bumps his shoulder.

"It's not fancy, it's proper. How else are we going to get a seat at a certain time if we don't make reservations?" Kaye says turning her head. Austin smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Right this way." The waitress says and we follow her to our seats. "I will be your server. Here are your menus. Would you like anything to drink?" She smiles handing our menus to each of us.

"I'll get a Virgin Merry Mimosas and place the champagne with sparkling grape juice please." Kaye says. The waitress writes it down.

"I'll get a Iced Tea mixed with lemonade please." Austin says.

"I'll get a Shirley Temple." Ally orders.

"I'll be right back with all of your drinks." The waitress says and then turns around and leaves to the back.

"I wonder what I should get. There's so many wonderful options to chose from." Ally says flipping through her menu.

"I know right?" Austin says. He eyes widen at something and look over at Ally's menu while Kaye observes Austin and Ally's attitudes. "Ally go to the page I'm at." Ally looks over at Austin's menu and flips through the pages. Once Ally stops she looks up at Austin and he points at an option. "Isn't this like your favorite food besides pickles?"

Ally laughs with a smile, "Steak with Caesar salad? And garlic bread? That's your idea of a fancy meal?"

"Well, I thought that you'd like it. Guess I was wrong." Austin goes back to looking though his menu and can't find anything he would enjoy.

"It's a good thing I'm not all that fancy. God, I ordered a Shirley Temple." Austin and Kaye laugh with Ally. The waitress comes back with everyone's drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asks. Ally looks at her name tag and it says, Cassidy on it.

"Yes, Cassidy I will get the Brown Butter Parmesan Spaghetti with garlic toast on the side." Kaye orders noticing her name tag as well.

"I will get Streak with Caesar Salad and garlic break." Ally orders smiling at Austin.

"I'll just get the same thing." She finishes writing everything down. "Seeming as I couldn't find anything else good to eat." Austin looks over at Ally. They looked at each a lot since they were sitting next to each other and Kaye was sitting across the table from where they were sitting. The waitress smiles and leaves.

"So, what are you guys planning on doing for the summer till you both go to MUNY in the fall?" Kaye asks.

"Maybe look for a job." Austin says.

"I'm arrowing towards something with music wether it's writing or just performing for money I just want to do something that will get me money." Ally says.

"Maybe we can look together Als. I want something to do with music as well." Austin smiles. They smiles at each other. They talk for a bit longer and had forgot that they ordered food when the waitress comes around with all there food.

Cassidy sets it down in front of everyone and once she was done she asks, "Can I get you anything else?"

"No we are good." Austin says. Austin raises his eye brow when he though he saw Cassidy wink at him. He ignored it and went to eat his food. After everyone was finished they left the restaurant after paying and left straight to the apartment.

Once Ally got there she headed straight to her room. She opened up a particular bag and took out a familiar book. The Book Of Secrets. "What am I going to do with you?" Ally says to her self looking down at the book. She opens it to a bookmarked page where the writing about her is. She reads it over again like she does everyday. "I read you everyday and I still can't figure out who wrote this about me." She hears footprints and quickly puts the book away and under her bed. The door opens to Austin.

"Hey, are you busy?" He asks.

"Why?"

"I was wondering maybe you wanted to go for a walk. Kaye said its a safe neighborhood and that she goes for walk all the time so it's safe. So do you?" Ally could see the hope in his eyes that he really wanted to go for a walk and Ally could resist it. Besides, she would have went for a walk anyways.

"Of course. Get used to the neighborhood before we find a better home." Ally says. Home. It echoes through Ally's head after she said that. She wasn't really sure if home was the word she was even looking for but she knew it was a word that could be fitted in. Home; an environment offering affection and security.

Austin and Ally reach downstairs and open the front doors and turn to the right and walk down a walk path. There were trees and green bushes. The wind was soft so you could barely hear the trees rustling together. It's wasn't cold but more warm as it was summer. The sky was blue and the traffic was same. Soon it would get dark and Austin and Ally would have to go back to the apartments but not after they looked around there environment for a little while.

"This is a beautiful neighborhood. I can see why Kaye likes to go on daily walks to the park." Austin says.

"There's a park nearby?" Ally asks turning towards Austin from looking up at the sky.

"Yeah. Want to go see it. I think I know where it is."

"It's okay. I'm good here. I just want to enjoy the scenery. It could be much more beautiful if people used to garbage cans that the city provides for us. Like comes on. This can is barely full and there's garbage getting caught in this bush."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Hey, we could start something you know. Make a charity and raise money for a city clean up. I mean. Only portions because let's face it. This city is way too big for that."

"You're right. That wouldn't be a bad idea. And Austin, nothing's too big for a clean up." They smile at each other and continue walking on the sidewalk. And by the end of the walk they still never realized that they were holding hands the entire time.


	4. Good Morning New York

Bringing Secrets to New York 4

Ally wakes up the next morning enjoying the beautiful view that is she is provided. She looks down at the city traffic. All the taxis, fancy business limos, cars, ect. The tall buildings. The bright lights. She enjoyed every bit of it. Today Ally wanted to set out for a job. For one she wanted to have money so she didn't have to rely on Austin who also needs a job and has few money in his pocket and Kaye who she doesn't know that much. She takes a shower and then wraps hers,Ed in a towel. She exits the bathroom and walks across the hall where she meets up with Austin.

"Oops. Towel." Austin says smiling and covering his eyes.

Ally's POV

I respond with, "What? It's not like I'm showing anything." I say perky and happy. I'm in such a good mood. And I don't know why. Maybe because life in the city is way more than I expected and that's a good thing for me. I love it here. I continue into my room and change into a summer dress and put flats on to match. I exit my room and meet Austin in the kitchen for breakfast. He was already on the stove making pancakes. "Smells good." I say sitting down at the counter.

"That's because it's made by the finest pancakes maker of Miami." He says places two pancakes in front of my on a plate that was already placed in front of me.

I grab a fork and knife from a pile of utensils to my right and grab the syrup in first of my plate. "It's New York now." I smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I start to eat my pancakes." Thanks."

"No problem. I was craving pancakes anyways."

"You always crave pancakes."

Austin smiles while he places four pancakes on a plate and comes over to me and sits down to eat his pan cakes. I hear footsteps enter the room and I look over to see Kaye enter the room. She says, "You know we could have went out for breakfast instead of making pancakes, right?" I raise my eyebrows. Austin looks over to Kaye and we both stop eating. "What? Was it something I said?"

"It's just that Austin loves his morning pancakes and he always needs his daily dose of pancakes for the day."

"Oh. Don't have to be so serious about it." She laughs walking over to the pancake mix and starts making some for herself.

"It's fine, Kaye. Besides, we can't always have food out all the time."

"Yeah. You have such a nice kitchen. Do you bake a lot?"

"Sadly no. I'm not such a great baker. I'd probably burn the while building down." She jokes.

"You know what? How about we get to know each other? Today. We can bake and Austin needs a job anyways so while he's searching we can chill here and I'll show you some baking techniques."

"Sounds like some girl bonding time." Austin says finishing up his pancakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the VERY short update. This was a sort of filler because I haven't had time to write that often. But that just means a longer chapter next time. I hope it won't take me that long to update the next one. I hope you enjoyed this.<strong>


	5. Cookies

**Bringing Secrets To New York 5**

* * *

><p>"Can you grab the eggs?" Ally asks. Ally and Kaye are cooking in her kitchen.<p>

"Sure." Kaye replies. She goes over to the fridge and grabs the carton of eggs and sets them on the counter. Ally grabs them and cracks three eggs in a bowl. "So what's with you and Austin? Do you two have a thing or something?"

"What? Austin and I? No we are just best friends. Nothing more." Ally laughs.

"Are you sure because you guys kind of act like a couple. It's so obvious that he likes you."

"Austin doesn't like me trust me." Ally finishes and puts the cookies on the pan and puts them in the oven. "Speaking of people liking me, Can I show you something? But you can't tell Austin I have it. He will freak on me."

"Sure." Kaye follows Ally to her room. Ally digs under her bed To grab the secret book. "What is that?"

"It's a book of secrets. I took it from my school. They won't notice it's gone. I hope anyways. There is multiple entries in here about me. I want to figure out who wrote this."

"How to you plan on doing this?"

"I don't know. But It would be great if someone else helped me. So, will you help me find this person. I feel like they still like me and I need to set them free. They are in my graduation class so I just have to narrow that down."

"Sure. I would love to. But how do we plan on doing that?"

"This." Ally digs under the bed again to grab another book. Fairly big. "It's the yearbook. It has my graduation class list in it." I hand it to Kaye to look at.

"Ally there are hundreds of people on here."

"I know that why I thought if I had another person to help me it would work just a little bit faster."

"Okay." Suddenly a beeping noise comes from the kitchen. "Looks like our cookies are finished." They both go to the kitchen and Ally puts in her over mitts and takes out the cookies. They wait for them to cool off and while that's happening Austin walks through the door. Ally notices both books on the counter so she quickly puts them under the couch.

"Smells good in here. Mmm, cookies." Austin goes to grab a cookie.

"Austin, they're..." Ally starts.

"Ow!" Austin screams.

"Hot." Ally finishes rolling her eyes.

"Why would you put hot cookies out in the open where I could eat them?" Austin jokingly asks.

"Because they were cooling off. They should be good by now. So why don't you go sit down on the couch and I will put the cookies on the coffee table." Ally says pushing Austin over to living room. Austin goes and sits down. Ally puts all of the cookies on a plate and sets them in front of Austin. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Don't eat them all while I'm gone."

"I'm going to go grab the mail. I forgot to grab it this morning." Kaye says. She runs out of the apartment. Ally goes into the bathroom.

"Alone at last." Austin says rubbing his hands together. He grabs a cookie and sits back on the couch. Austin notices a discomfort with the couch. He bounces in the couch in spot and notices something rough under the couch cushion. He finishes his cookie and looks under the cushion. I grabs two books. "What is this?"

**Austin's POV**

I look under the couch and see something looking familiar. It's the yearbook. Why is our high school year book under the couch? But what is this other book? Why is the Book Of Secrets under here? I hear Ally come out of the bathroom and walks into the living room. "So, Austin did you like the cookies?" Ally asks fixing her hair then quickly notices what I am holding.

"Why is this here?" I hold up the book shaking it a bit. Ally looks shocked and speechless.


	6. Clues and Bridges

Bringing Secrets To New York 6

* * *

><p>"Wha- what is that?" Ally asks Austin.<p>

"Don't do that. Don't act like you don't know what this is. Ally, why do you have the Secret Book?"

"There was something in it."

"And so you stole the book? Couldn't have just taken one page that you needed? Or at all in fact."

"It wasn't just one page, Austin. There was multiple pages. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't like the idea of what I was doing with it."

"What do you plan on doing with it?"

"Can't I just keep this one a secret?"

"At this point you can't. Tell me. You know you don't keep secrets from me so why would you start now?"

"I'm sorry." Ally stands up stiff. "I just can't tell you." Ally quickly grabs the book and runs out of the apartment. She runs past Kaye who was grabbing the mail.

"Ally, where are you going?" She asks.

"Austin found out about the book. I have to leave. Tell Austin I'll be home later."

"Oh, okay." Kaye says confused. Ally walks down the sidewalk and finds a nearby park. She sits in a bench and opens the book. She reads a new entry about herself that she hasn't read before.

_Dear Book Of Secrets,_

_You know what I love about this book? That I can write in whatever I want and no one will know who wrote in it. Even though everyone in the school can read what you have written it's still private in some way. I have a confession of course just like everyone else. I have a huge crush on my friend Ally Dawson. She's in my class and we are graduating this year. I would never tell her this because it would totally ruin our friendship and she probably never talk to me ever again. So that's why I keep my thoughts to myself or this mystery journal of some sort because that's what most people are calling this thing anyway. I think that Ally is the most gorgeous and beautiful girl at this high school to be honest. I only see beauty in genuine, sweet, kind, generous and nice people. And if anyone even thinks twice that Ally Dawson isn't then, oh! You messed with the wrong blonde boy! Got to go. Third period English!_

I look up quickly. There was like ten guys that had blonde hair in third period English. I was in that class everyday. But who would he be. Now that narrows it down to ten guys. Perfect. This day got bad and good at the same time. I quickly head back to the apartment and let Kaye know what I figured out.

"Kaye I just figured something out. Where's Austin?"

"He left to go find you. I don't know where but he did."

"Okay. I'll have to go find him but first I have to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"I just narrowed the people down to ten people now. Now we only have to figure out ten people."

"And how did you do that?"

"When I left I read another entries. It said he was blonde and that he was in third period English. There was only ten blondes in that class."

"Give me the list and I'll look them up right now."

I grab a piece of paper and write down all the guys names. I even wrote Austin's name last because he was one of the blonde guys in that class even though it's not him. "Thank you so much for helping me do this. I heard you were good at computers."

"No problem. Now go bend your friendship."

I leave the apartment and figure out where Austin could have went. It wasn't the park way because I would have bumped into him so I go the opposite direction going left. I find a path way leading to a pond which sparked my interest and felt like Austin was somehow here. I follow the path crossing tiny bridges because of the small water streams. I make it to the end and see Austin but he doesn't see me yet. He is standing on a large walking bridge over a pond. I go on the bridge and walk up behind him.

"How did you find me?" Austin asks still looking out at the beautiful sun set.

"I just followed a feeling. Somehow I knew you would be hear." I turn around so I am facing him but still leaning on the bars on the bridge. Austin doesn't move. Austin smiles a bit. I saw it and it looked nice as the yellow sun light hit his face. "Austin. I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't keep secrets from you. It's stupid."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have to push you to tell me things."

"I shouldn't have got you to. I should have just told you."

Austin puts his hands in my shoulders. "I'm just glad that you can be such a great friend to me."

I smile, "But what kind of friend would I be if I can't share everything with you?"

Austin grabs my face and I smile. Why do I feel like I'm the only girl in the world? And all I see is Austin. Like the world has stopped and I feel nothing but his touch. I just stare into his eyes that shine as the sun set. My thoughts are broken when I hear a snap and flash go off in my eyes and Austin and I let go of our touches and snap our heads over to a person holding a camera. "Oh. Sorry. I hope you don't mind that I took a picture of you two. You just look like the perfect couple and the setting was gorgeous."

"Uh, that's okay." I say.

"Would you like the picture?"

"Oh, it's fine."

"Actually. Yeah. I would. That would be great." The lady hands Austin the picture of both of us and gives it to me. I look down at it and smile. I look up to say thanks to the friendly lady but she had disappeared. I look up at Austin and he is smiling at me.

"What?" I smile while putting a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Nothing." I look back down to admire the photo of both of us and I still feel Austin's eyes looking at me. It's a good feeling.

I look back up at Austin, "I don't like fighting."

"Neither do I. Promise that we both won't fight over something this silly?"

"Promise." I smile. We both share a soft and warm hug. Still holding on I feel both our faces moving closer towards each other. I can feel his breath on my lips when...


	7. Brew Crew Coffee Cafe

Bringing Secrets To New York 7

* * *

><p>Our faces move closer to each other when our lips almost touch but all of a sudden I hear yelling coming towards us. I hear my name being called. We turn our heads to my right when I see Kaye coming over to us. "What's wrong, Kaye?" I asks breaking out of Austin and I's touch.<p>

"Can we go to the apartment? I need to show you something." She says. I look at Austin and he smiles softly.

"Um, yeah. Sure." I answers.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to go for a walk. Check out the city a bit." Austin says.

"Good idea." Kaye says. She turns around but then looks back at Austin to say one more thing, "If you get lost you can always call a cab. Or me. Or Ally."

"Kaye. I'm eighteen. I can handle myself." Austin laughs as he turns around.

**Austin's POV**

I start walking to the end of the park. I cant stop thinking about what just happened between Ally and I. Maybe it was just the two of us having a moment. One thing is for sure is that it won't happen again. I continue walking when I see a coffee shop on the corner of the street I am currently walking on. I decide to go check it out. I enter the place and go up to the front to see a young girl working there. She looks to be about my age. She has long straight blonde hair, blue eyes and she is wearing a uniform. Most likely for the coffee shop considering it says Brew Crew Coffee Cafe. I walk up to the girl and notice her name tag. "Hello, Camille. Just a regular coffee with two sugar. Please."

"You new around here?" She asks me as she starts my coffee.

"Yeah. Just moved here last week."

"That's cool. How you enjoying New York so far?"

"It's great. I'm enjoying it a lot."

"That's good. Are you just visiting? Sorry I'm asking questions. You don't have to answer them."

"No it's fine. I am actually living with two of my friends. I start school in the fall at the Music University of New York."

"MUNY. Awesome. I love music too. I actually perform here a little bit on Friday nights."

"That's interesting. Maybe I'll just have to check it out."

"Yeah. Maybe."

Camille hands me my coffee, "That will be four dollars." I hand her my money.

"Hey, are guys looking for anyone to hire because I've been looking for a job lately?"

"Actually we are needing help around here. How about you come by tomorrow morning and I'll let my manager know?"

"Sounds great."

"Awesome."

"Great. See you later."

"Bye." I leave the coffee shop and head my way back to the apartment.

**Ally's POV**

After Kaye was done talking to Austin, we both head back to the apartment. "So what's up?"

"Just wait until we get to the apartment. I have to tell you there. Because your going to end up screaming and I don't want you to embarrass yourself." I laugh. I'm getting a little excited. I want to know the news Kaye has for me.

We arrive at the apartment when Kaye says, "Come check this out." I follow her over to the computer in the corner. She opens her laptop up. "So I went through the list of people in that class and traced it to one possible person."

"Well, who wrote those things about me? Who likes me?"

"The guy who likes you is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger you guys! Haha. I hope you liked it. I think if I get a few more reviews that I'll update it later today. So what did you think of Camille? And Austin maybe getting a job? And who might the mystery guy be?<strong>


	8. Resumes and Road Trips

Bringing Secrets To New York 8

* * *

><p>"... Jason." Kaye finishes.<p>

"Jason? Are you sure? That makes no sense. Like at all."

"Why doesn't that make sense? Guys can like a girl and keep it a very good secret."

"It's not that. It doesn't take sense because he has a girlfriend named Lisa. And I heard they they were planning on moving out. Last time I checked anyways. And these entries were made throughout the entire senior year." I open the Secret Book and read the first one about me.

_Dear Secret Book,_

_So this is the first one entry I have written in here and I decided to take great risks and confess about someone who I like. Maybe it will help. But who knows it might make it worse but here it goes anyways. I like this girl named Ally Dawson. She is a good friend to me and we take almost every class together in the beginning of the year. I don't know how that's going to work out next semester but I'm just enjoying being able to see her. She is so beautiful and everything I want but I know I can't have her because she's in a relationship right now. I don't know if I'll ever get my shot but who knows what might happy in the future. I hope one day I'll get my chance. _

_-Anonymous. _

"I was dating Dallas at that time. We broke up because he was cheating on me and Austin helped me by comforting me. He is such a good person and I love being around him."

"You know what?" I look up. "How about we take a road trip? See if it is Jason for sure."

"You mean go to Miami? And go up to him and confront him. No, we can't do that."

"Come on, Austin won't mind and it's the only way we are going to find out unless you have his number."

"No."

"Well then. It's settles, we are going back to Miami."

"What about Austin?"

"What about him? He is a big boy. He can be alone for a few days. I'll take a few days off work and we can take a place ride there. Is there a place we can stay?"

"We can stay at my parents house I guess."

"Great. Let's pack."

"I'll phone my parents."

"Good. We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

I pick up my phone to call my dad and let him know that I'm visiting for a few days. After I hang up the phone Austin walks in the apartment. I put my phone in my pocket. "Hey, um, Kaye and I are going up to Miami for a few days. Can you handle the apartment by yourself till we get back?"

"Yeah, but may I ask why your going to Miami?"

"Um it's top secret but we'll be back in no time. We are leaving first thing in the morning."

"That's cool. Hey, I think I got myself a job."

"Really? Where?"

"At the Brew Crew Coffee Cafe. It's at the end of the street. I met a girl who works there. She's was generous enough to get me an interview there tomorrow morning."

"Good job, Austin. And good luck. We probably will be gone by the the time you get up. It's getting late anyway I think I'm just going to pack my luggage and head to bed." I give Austin a goodnight/goodbye hug and head to my room to pack.

I wake up the next morning and get dressed. I skip breakfast because I know I'm just going to eat on the plane probably. I grab my luggage and drag it to the front door. I start Austin some coffee so it's ready when he gets up. Kaye walk in and asks if I'm ready to go and I say yes. We leave the apartment and head to the airport. We go through airport security and then get on the plane. The plane takes off and right about now Austin should be getting up.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I get up at about nine in the morning. I pour myself a cup of coffee that Ally must have started for me before she left. I make some eggs and bacon to eat and after that I take a shower and get ready to go over to the cafe. I leave the house at about quarter after ten and arrive at five minutes later.

I walk in and bells go off as I walk in at the door and I see Camille at the front. I walk up to the front counter and she smiles as she sets eyes on me. "Hey. Since we don't have any costumers why don't we take a seat over there." Camille says pointing over to the closes table to her right.

"Sure." I nod my head. She walks around the corner and we both take a seat at the table. "Where is the manager? I thought he or she was the one who is going to give me the interview?"

"Sort of. I'm going to help out. And then I'll tell the manager everything about you." I nod in understanding. "So do you have a resume?"

"I have a digital one. Can I email you it?"

"Sure. Here is my email." Camille writes her email down and I copy it in my phone.

"Thank you." I say with a smile as I looks down on the paper. I send Camille my resume and she instantly receives it. A beep goes off on the IPad in the background. She walks behind the counter and goes in it. The IPad is connected to the cash register. Technology has gone pretty far.

"I see it. I'm just going to print it off and go fetch it in the back. I'll be right back." Camille walks in the back and comes back with my resume in hand. She sits down and looks over it. "I see you have been a musician in the past?"

"Yeah. But that's over now."

"I see. Are you a fast learner and a good memorizer?"

"Yep. I always had to memorize songs in less that two hours sometimes. And over night."

"Great. Your hired." She smiles setting the resume on the table.

"Wait, what? I thought that the manager had to at least see me. And wouldn't you have to go to him or her first before making a decision?"

"Well, seeing as I'm the manager." Camille laughs.

I smile. "How come you didn't say that at first?"

"Because I wanted to see how you acted without the impression of a high class."

"Oh, I see. When can I start?"

"How about tomorrow. Is that okay since it's Friday and all?"

"Tomorrow is great. See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

Kaye and I arrived in Miami yesterday and now we are eating lunch at a fast food restaurant before we go to Jason's house. "Don't you think it might be a little wired if we go right up to his door and ask him if he likes me?"

"Do you want to find out or not?" Kaye asks a little annoyed.

"Yes. But don't you think your taking this a little out of proportion. Like, we traveled back to my home town to see if a guy likes me."

"Why are you worried? Is there another guy?" Kaye raises her eyebrow.

"Nooooo. I'm just saying." Maybe.

"Are you done your food or what?"

"Yeah, I am. Let's go." I throw out my garbage and we leave. I'm driving my car since I didn't take to New York because there are trains and taxi's to drive me and you can't technically take your car with you Ina plane. And another reason I'm driving is because Kaye has never been to Miami so she doesn't know her way around like I do. I'm probably better than a GPS. We arrive at Jason's house and I walk up to his house while Kaye stays in the car. I knock on the door and I watch the door open.

"Ally? Ally Dawson? What are you doing here?" Jason as wears the door.

"I got a question for you."

"Why don't you come inside?"

"Sure." I walk in and I take a seat on his couch.

"Would you like anything?"

"No. I'll just be here short." Jason sits across from me. "So you know the Book of Secrets at Marino?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I read it and there was multiple entries about me and I was wondering if you wrote them about me?"

"I have a girlfriend. Someone must have written them about you because it wasn't me. I love someone else."

"That's good and bad news because now I'm back at square one."

"What are you actually trying to do exactly?"

"Well, I'm trying to find who wrote them about me. Set them free so they aren't hanging on such a large rock. You know?"

"Yeah. How about this, If I figure something out I'll let you know right away."

"Thanks." I get up and leave his house. I get in my car.

"So?" Kaye asks.

"He didn't write them. Looks like we're back at square one."

* * *

><p><strong>I told you I would update again so here it is! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are very much appreciate. Let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas to keep this story running you can tell me as well. Bye!<strong>


	9. The Dream That Changes Him

Bringing Secrets To New York 9

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

Kaye and I have just arrived in New York. We failed to find out who wrote those entries in the book about me but I'm not going to give up until I set that person if his emotions. That is if he still likes me. We get through airport security and wave down a cab to bring us home. After we get through traffic we finally arrive at home. We were only gone for two days. Not much should have gone on. But it depends on what not much means. We open the door to the apartment and see Austin on the couch kissing a girl. He springs up from the couch the minute he sees me. "I didn't know you guess we're getting here so early."

"Our plane landed early. Who is this?" Ally asks.

"Austin, who is this. Your girlfriend? I should go." The girl starts walking out of the apartment when Austin stops her.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend." Austin says.

"Oh, I feel so stupid now. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm Ally Dawson." I say putting my hand out. She takes my hand and shakes it.

"I'm Camille. I work with Austin."

"Oh. That's cool."

"Anyway I probably should be going. See you tomorrow, Austin."

"Bye." Camille walks out of the apartment and then I smile at Austin.

"How long has this been going on?" I smile.

"Just after you left."

"Awesome. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

**Austin's POV**

I head to bed and I have a dream.

I see Camille. She's laughing and smiling in a corner by herself. I look up and I'm holding hands with Ally. I give her a kiss on the cheek and then she starts kissing me. I push her away and walk over to Camille and kiss Camille on the cheek and she starts kissing me while looking at Ally. Ally starts crying. Camille walks over to Ally. "Why you so sad? Austin's just a friend right?" All of a sudden I'm in a private room with Ally.

"What are you trying to do? Who are you trying to impress? Are you trying to hurt me?" Ally asks.

"No. No one." I say.

"Then why are you with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you with her, when you know who you should be with." Ally starts kissing me and I kiss her back.

I wake up. I look at my clock and its ten o'clock. I take a shower and start thinking about what happened in my dream. Why did I have that dream? What does it mean? I don't like Ally...right now.

Ally's POV

I wake up and make breakfast for everyone. Today, I can just feel like I'm going to find out who wrote those entries about me. But my instinct failed me once. Will it fail me again? Is my instinct going to lie to me. I just feel like I'm going to see my admirer. But who could it be?

I finish cooking and I was about to go get everyone when I come face to face with Austin and he screams. "Sorry I scared you." He tumbles backwards into a frame and it falls to the ground and he trips on his feet and falls to the ground himself. "Oh, my God. Are you okay?" I put my hand out and he takes it quickly and let's go when he could. Austin doesn't seem like himself today. And I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. "Austin, are you feeling okay? Are you able to eat breakfast this morning?"

"I- I- I'll be fine." He says not giving me any eye contact what-so-ever. "I'm okay." And he walks away from me. Something's wrong with him. I can tell.


	10. The Kiss

Bringing Secrets To New York 10

Sadly this is going to be the finale chapter. The mail reason I'm needing it because I'm bored and also I'm running out of ideas. If you want you can go check out my other stories! P.S. Sorry the last two chapters were short. Just trying to finish it.

* * *

><p>I cant stop worrying about why Austin is ignoring me right now. Did I do something to upset him? I should talk to him but he won't talk to me. And when I do try to talk to him he walks away.<p>

"Ally." Kaye says bringing me out of my thoughts. "Earth to Ally."

"Sorry, Kaye. I just can't stop thinking about why Austin is ignoring. There's something wrong with him. Ever since this morning and I don't know why."

"Did you try talking to him?"

"Yeah but he just keeps on ignoring me."

"How about I try and talk to him."

"Thanks. So did you come to a spot in who wrote those entries yet."

"One second." Kaye presses the Enter key. "Yes, I did."

"Well, who is it?"

"Uh, this hasn't happened before."

"What?"

"It's Untraceable from any other location."

"What does that mean?"

"That its someone from around New York."

"I know someone else from my class who has moved to New anorak besides me."

"Who."

"Nash Hideli. He moved here. And I know where he lives." Kaye and I take the train and head to his house. I knock on the door and he answers.

"Ally? What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Oh, I didn't know that. So why exactly are you here, at my doorstep?"

"I'm trying to find who wrote some things about me. Maybe you did? In The Book Of Secrets at Marino High?"

"I've never actually written anything in that book. So I couldn't have possibly written anything about you. Sorry."

"Oh. Well if you hear anything let me know?"

"Sure."

We head home and I fall back on the couch letting out a big sigh. "Maybe I should just give up. I'm not going to find the guy who wrote those things about me so there is no point to looking for the guy who probably doesn't even like me anymore. It's stupid that I am putting all my effort into some small thing. Like I'm setting this guy free so I'm not a problem. What if he doesn't even like me and all the time we put in this was just a waste of time."

"Are you giving up?"

"Yeah. At least for now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Austin walks in the room and goes in the fridge. I motion to Kaye if I can talk to Austin alone and she answers but walking out of the apartment. I walk up to Austin while he is digging in the fridge and slam it close. "What's the deal? You don't make eye contact with me all day. You don't speak or talk to me all day. You ignore me when you get the chance. What is with you today? I thought we were best friends. Best friends tell each other the things that bother them so that the other person can help them and I'm trying to but your not even helping me. So please, tell me what's wrong." I put my hand on his arm.

"That."

"What?" Austin points to my hand in his arm. Austin walks away. I turn around. "Austin. Stop walking away from me."

"I broke up with Camille."

"But you were only dating from three days."

"I never liked her."

"Then why did you go out with her?"

"To distract myself."

"From what?" He starts to walk away but I'm not going to let that happen. "From what, Austin?" I walk up to him and turn him around so he faces me. "Tell me. Why?" All of a sudden Austin grabs my waist and pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me. I kiss him back and we kiss passionately. The world has now stopped and he's only in my world. We break our passionate kiss and look into each other's eyes. "Whoa." We both smile.

* * *

><p>So for the rest of the entire Summer Austin and I dated. We attended the school in the fall and we both passed everything with flying colors. Austin and I found an apartment and we both live together now. Austin quit his job at the coffee shop and got a job as a backup dancer and performed at New York Times Square. We kissed at midnight and it was the most magical thing ever. I got a job as a songwriter. I currently have a interview spot for a record at Dearly Records of New York. I eventually brought back the Book of Secrets at Christmas when Austin and I came down to Miami to visit our families. Speaking of the Book of Secrets. I did find out who wrote those entries about me but just like it was supposed to be, it's a secret I will never tell.<p> 


End file.
